


A curious little devil

by margomikina



Category: Gingitsune
Genre: Fluff, OC is curious about his fur, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margomikina/pseuds/margomikina
Summary: The moon is a powerful thing. It can change the tides, but it can also bring people together. This cold winter's night Manami decides to go outside, only to be joined by Gintarou. They keep each other warm on this cold night.





	A curious little devil

A cold winter’s night is all that this day could be described as. Manami didn’t much care for the cold. She was able to ignore it for a few minutes at a time, though it would always catch up to her. She definitely preferred cold over heat, which is why winter was her favourite season. While most would see this as a time for everything and everyone to be asleep, she saw it as a cleansing of the earth.

She thought the winter’s snow always looked the best under the light of the moon. It made the tiny snowflakes glisten in such a wonderful way. It was the reason she was out strolling through the garden this day. It was the first winter she had spend here at the shrine. Saeki and her father were kind enough to take her in after the incident with her own shrine. She had taken care of her shrine until she was 21, at which point the two heralds, who were considered incredibly ancient, had decided it was their time to leave. Manami could hardly protest. They wished good fortune on her and a prosperous life. She could still remember their last words.

‘’Manami, while we have been together for only a few years we have grown quite fond of you. It saddens us greatly to leave, but this has been a long time coming’’ The other herald nodded in agreement. ‘’We have heard of a shrine with a young girl who is still inexperienced. Perhaps you could go there and teach her how to be a proper shrine priest’’. Manami nodded. She was reluctant to let go of her job as a priest. ‘’thank you’’ she bowed in respect.

‘’one more thing...’’

‘’We know it might be lonely for a little while in the beginning. We advise you to find someone to spend your time with. Someone that you trust completely. Whomever you may choose, know that you have our blessing’’ This time, both heralds bowed to the young woman, before slowly fading into nothingness. ‘’farewell... Manami’’

She looked up at the moon, a single tear escaping her as she thought about the two heralds. They had been like parents to her and she had loved them dearly. The memory still stung.

‘’Why are you crying?’’ Manami turned her head to look up at the herald of the shrine. Gintarou looked down at her from his roost on the roof. Manami quickly wiped away the tear and smiled. ‘’Just thinking...’’ she murmured, turning back to the moon. A few seconds passed before she could heard a loud thump behind her.

‘’Thinking about your old life?’’ Gin asked as he stood beside her. Manami slowly nodded. Gin looked up at the moon as well, admiring its beauty. ‘’You know, I never particularly liked the moon. I see how some people could like it, maybe even adore it, but worship? I don’t know...’’. A few seconds of silence passed before it was filled with giggles. His ears flattened in slight embarrassment. ‘’what’s so funny?’’. Manami’s giggling subsided into soft chuckles. ‘’It’s just... you’re a herald and yet you don’t know why people worship one of the most important gods in our culture?’’. Gin shrugged. ‘’I can tell you something about it, if you’d like’’. ‘’go ahead’’

In truth, he actually knew quite a lot about Tsukiyomi. But since the woman arrived a few months ago she hadn’t talked to him much. He was loath to admit he was interested in her, but had not found the right opportunity to talk to her properly. This, however, was the perfect topic. She talked on and on about the god she worshipped. Her face lit up more and more as she talked. 

‘’you sure like talking’’ he could not help but comment. Manami instantly stopped, startled out of her rant. She looked down at her shoes guiltily. ‘’I’m sorry. I tend to do that sometimes’’. Her voice was so dejected Gin wanted to slap himself. Good job, he thought to himself. You made her crawl back in her shell again.

‘’Don’t worry. I find it quite endearing’’ His eyes widened at his own words. Out of all the words he knew, ‘endearing’ was not a word he thought he’d ever use. ‘’Really?’’ Gin looked down at the woman, surprised to see her big eyes full of hope staring at him. Her cheeks were lightly tinted pink and her lips held a bright smile. He scratched his cheek in embarrassment, refusing to look her in the eyes. ‘’I suppose so’’.

He was surprised when she suddenly pressed herself against his side shyly. ‘’You’re so warm...’’ she mumbled. It was then that he noticed she was shivering under her coat. It appears the cold had finally gotten to her. He placed a arm around her awkwardly, pulling her closer to his side. 

A few more awkward minutes passed. Manami was still admiring the moon, while Gintarou was trying to look anywhere but her. After a few moments he could feel questing fingers on his paw and forearm. They were weaving themselves into his fur in curiosity, slowly questing more up his arm. The sensation was quite enjoyable, for it felt somewhat like a massage. But of course, his brash nature got in the way. ‘’Careful. Curiosity might just kill the cat’’ he drawled.

She turned to look at him, her cheeks were now stained a soft red and there was a sense of wonder twinkling in her eyes. ‘’But curiosity brought it back’’. He looked down at her in surprise. Not many knew the full expression. She placed her hand on his bicep this time, looking at him inquisitively. ‘’May I?’’. 

She immediately started exploring his bicep after he gave her permission in the form of a nod. Her fingers were analytical as they ghosted over his fur and muscles, pinching, massaging and exploring. When she was done exploring his arm she moved to stand in front of him. She caught a glimpse of his face. He wasn’t sure what she saw, but he could not deny he was incredibly flustered and found it very awkward how she was so fascinated with his fur. She looked down in embarrassment herself, suddenly stopping. ‘’I’m sorry it’s just... The only heralds I have ever seen were of my own shrine, and they were owls. I have always wondered why you could stand to sleep outside in the cold and well...’’ she trailed off, too embarrassed to continue.

Gin cleared his throat softly before scoffing. ‘’Do what you want’’ His stubborn streak showed again, but this time it worked in his favour. Her fingers touched the tuft of fur on his chest and she dug deep until she came in contact with his actual chest. She continued upwards towards his face, very carefully tracing the contours of his snout and head. Gin suddenly gasped when she trailed over a spot beneath his jaw, followed by a content sigh. Recognizing his reaction she started scratching in that spot. Gin soon found himself leaning more into her touch, his tail swishing back and forth lazily. He also made a few noises he would prefer not to repeat.

When she stopped he nearly whined. ‘’Hey now...’’ but he stopped short. She looked exhausted. She could barely keep her eyes open. She leaned forward slightly, her head resting on his chest. It is, after all, quite a nice pillow, he mused to himself. He placed his paws on her waist to steady her. ‘’You should go to sleep. It’s far too late and cold’’ But she did not move. Instead, she dug her face further into his fur. ‘’So warm...’’ she murmured. ‘’H-hey, come on now’’ He tried again, but she still did not budge. With a sigh he resigned himself to his fate. He moved one paw around her shoulder and the other behind her knees, hoisting her up against his chest. She did not protest as he carried her inside, heading for her bedroom. Once there he knelt down and tried get her to let go. ‘’come on. You need to sleep. You could catch a cold’’ he said exasperated.

‘’stay...’’

He could not pretend he did not hear that. He stopped his attempts in trying to pry her off of him, and instead went slack. After a few moments of consideration he finally gave in. ‘’Fine’’. He pulled her up into his arms again and sat down against the wall, placing the priest in his lap. ‘’We’re both going to regret this in the morning...’’ he mumbled. She settled herself better in his lap, placing her face into his neck. ‘’Gin...’’ she mumbled. ‘’what...?’’ But he received no response. She was already fast asleep, her breathing slow and measured.

‘’She looks much more open when she’s asleep...’’ he murmured to himself. Thinking back, he could only say that his encounter with the woman had been strange and awkward, but he did not regret it in the slightest. He had felt odd... but not uncomfortable. It was obvious to him that he was starting to get attached to her... and fast. He observed her face. It glowed with the light of the moon, a small content smile gracing her lips. She looked beautiful. Without thinking, he leaned down and nuzzled her cheek with his nose, before giving it a small lick. ‘’Sleep well... Manami’’

Manami gave a short moan before digging her face deeper into his neck. Silently, she thought 'you guys... I think I finally found the one you were talking about. I trust him, and he trusts me... completely'

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
